


Thunderstorms

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Gen, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah comforts Cocoa during a thunderstorm.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Quick Creation Game at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Write a three-sentence fic based on the prompt word _thunderstorm_
> 
> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

April showers brought Spring flowers, but sometimes they came with thunderstorms issuing cracks of thunder so loud that Cocoa would jump into Elijah’s lap, her small body trembling so badly that he could feel it as he used his hands to comfort her. “It’s okay, baby,” Elijah would croon to her as he stroked her back and between her ears until her trembling stopped and she began to purr. It was no hardship for him to cradle the small bundle of fur, making her feel safe, and soothing her fears until the storm passed, but to Cocoa, her human protecting her from the storm meant everything


End file.
